gleefandomcom-20200222-history
3
3''' is a song originally by Britney Spears that will be featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It is a stripped down, acoustic version of the original. It will be sung by Tina, Sam and Joe. Source Source Lyrics '''Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Tina: Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say Joe: Are you in, Living in sin is the new thing, Are you in, Joe and Tina: I am Joe, Tina and Sam: countin' Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P, Everybody loves countin' Tina: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Loving the extreme Now, are you game Joe: Are you in Joe and Tina: Living in sin is the new thing, Joe: Are you in Joe and Tina: I am counting' Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Sam: What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothing meant Tina: If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me, Sam: You and me Tina and Sam: Or three Or four Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Tina: On the floor Sam: On the floor! Tina with Sam and Joe: One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Sam and Joe: Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) Got 180 degrees and Tina with Sam and Joe: I'm caught in between, Countin' Sam and Joe: One, two, three (Tina: One, Two, Three) Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P (Tina: Getting down with 3P) Tina with Sam and Joe: Everybody loves countin' Gallery 3-OG.png‎ 3-joetinasam.png Videos Navigational Category: Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Britney 2.0